


I Love You Three Thousand

by stuckyspetertony



Category: (reference), Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #stan marvel for clear skin, Blaine buys Marvel merch, Blaine would go straight for Natasha Romanoff, Blaine's a Marvel stan, Crack, Endgame broke them too, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love you 3000, Kurt appreciates America Ass, Kurt's also a stan, M/M, Marvel References, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, and so would Kurt, and you should be too, and you should too, author is kinda reflecting her own thoughts, but won't admit it, can you blame them?, lot's of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: "Yes, he does." the shorter boy nodded as they made their way back to the entrance, and into the line for popcorn. He just sent the picture from Kurt's phone to Sam, grinning. "Buuut, I wanted to rub it in his face one last time.""You're terrible.""No, I'm a better Marvel fan than he is." was the rebuttal, and Kurt groaned.---Kurt and Blaine go to see 'Avengers: Endgame' and, like, RIP them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 19





	I Love You Three Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> hello, since i'm now absolute Marvel trash, i obviously had to write a one shot where Klaine goes and sees 'Endgame'. (even though it came out like for over a year but shhhh)
> 
> there won't be exact spoilers, incase someone reading hasn't seen it, but there will be slight references to it so please read accordingly. (i started this like a week after i saw the movie, hence the non direct spoilers)
> 
> (but if you haven't seen it go friggin watch it cuz it's just so amazing and the references and just the cast and the crossovers and UGH, i love Marvel)
> 
> thank you again for reading!!

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to leave some stuff in the car?" Kurt asks as he eyes his boyfriend next to him fixing the plastic Loki helmet placed snuggly on his head.

"I'm _fine_ , Kurt. It's not even that much." Blaine shrugs off, making the red Thorcape he's also wearing flap a little in the wind as they make their way out of the parking lot and to the movie theatre.

The definition of _that much_ differs between the two, Kurt realizes, since the shorter boy is decked out in all the Marvel merchandise he's accumulated throughout his life, apparently starting before even meeting the taller of the two.

He did the same thing last year when dragging his boyfriend to see _Infinity War_ , but it wasn't _this_ bad.

Currently, the curly haired teen had the Loki helmet on, covering his gel head, a red Thor cape (which was really just his Nightbird cape but dyed red, compliments of Kurt), a plastic Hulk hand on one hand, and a web shooter on the other.

His legs were semi covered by cargo shorts that were white and had little Captain America shields covering them and to top it off, a black tee shirt, custom made by Cooper, that had the words, " _Would go straight for Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow_ " in a blinding cream white.

That one was Kurt's favorite out of the entire thing. Not that he was going to admit it or say that it was a one hundred percent mood.

"If you say so," Kurt sighs, shrugging at his partner, turning to lock his car before walking in sync with Blaine toward the entrance doors.

They walked passed the posters of all the movies that were out now and passed by the 'Avengers: Endgame' one, when a gasp came from Blaine.

"Can you take a picture of me in front of it? Please?" he begs, hands already searching for his phone somewhere under his plethora of merch. "I want to text Sam."

Kurt waves his hand to stop his searching because lord knows, if he touches something it might break or light up or _whatever_ Marvel does to sell their things to high school boys or even grown men. He takes out his own phone instead.

"Doesn't Sam already know we're here?" Kurt questions, snapping a few pictures of Blaine, of course one with him in the Spider-Man position. "I remember sulking happening at lunch earlier when you mentioned it, _again_."

Blaine _may_ or may not be overly excited about his early birthday gift of opening weekend tickets to see the latest Avengers movie, and the poor Glee club has to hear about for a _month_. Kurt found it adorable, but of course kept it to himself as that egged him on to keep talking about it.

"Yes, he does." the shorter boy nodded as they made their way back to the entrance, and into the line for popcorn. He just sent the picture from Kurt's phone to Sam, grinning. "Buuut, I wanted to rub it in his face one last time."

"You're terrible."

"No, I'm a better Marvel fan than he is." was the rebuttal, and Kurt groaned.

"If you go into that conversation one more time, I'll leave right now and wait in the car." he threatens, but there's no heat to it and Blaine knows it's not true. Kurt enjoys these movies just as much, even if he won't admit it.

"You wouldn't be able to sit that long and you know it. Especially without me there." Blaine smirks, and Kurt wants to flick his stupid Loki helmet in retaliation. So he does.

"Yeah, because it's _three_ hours. Three, Blaine. What sane person sits in a movie theatre for that long?" Blaine raises an eyebrow and throws up his hands in a 'look around you' sort of way. His hulk hand almost flies off.

They take a step up in the line and for the first time since they got here, Kurt notices just _how_ many people are here, most likely to see the same movie they are.

It's a lot.

Not surprisingly, they're also as decked out as Blaine is, some more mellow with just a themed t-shirt or decorated bag, but others with the Captain America shield and helmet, or Iron Man helmet and thrusters on their hand.

Kurt feels underdressed.

As he speculates people's outfits, it becomes their turn to order so he snaps out of fashion world, and orders a large popcorn for them to share, two large waters and Blaine throws in sour candy, too.

"I honestly don't know how you're going to sit for _three_ hours and not get up to use the restroom." Kurt wonders, shaking his head as they got their ticket stubs tored apart and pointed toward their theatre. Theatre number 6.

"Eleven years of public school has prepared me for this exact moment, Kurt." Blaine explains excitedly, as they pass by theatre's three and four.

"You were at a private school when we met." Kurt points out with raised eyebrows, trying to hide his smile.

A pause. "Eleven years of _school_ , has prepared me for this exact moment." he tries again, "All that holding your bladder cause of tests, or teachers saying 'why didn't you go during lunch?' when lunch was _two hours_ ago and they made you hold it, was years of just prepping myself to watch the ending of the greatest movie series, ever. Thank you, school." Blaine praises dramatically, and his boyfriend laughs at his dramatics.

"Finally, McKinley's good for something." Kurt replies absently as they approach theatre six. Blaine gives a hum in response, but the two kind of just stand there in front of the walkway, looking up at the sign that reads , 'Avengers: Endgame, 6:00pm showing'.

"This is it." Blaine says wanderingly, "This is the end of the line for the MCU."

"Did you just—"

"Yes."

"There'll be other movies," Kurt consoles, not really believing it himself, "And I know it won't be the original cast, but there's always re-watches. I'm sure Sam would do it with you. I will, too, of course."

Blaine then turns to face his boyfriend, a huge smile on his face. "Hey." he says, ignoring the people maneuvering around them.

"Hi." the other boy turns and reciprocates the smile.

"Thank you for coming with me to this." he waves vaguely around them, "It means a lot to me."

That makes Kurt's smile grow bigger. "Anytime, B. I'm happy to do it." and just because he can, Kurt quickly presses a kiss to Blaine's lips. "You ready for this?"

Blaine takes a deep breath, straightens his cape and helmet, and nods. Kurt nods too, and together, they walk into the theatre to watch the end of a Saga.

. . .

"I think I've lost all ability to have emotion."

"Same. It's just. . . gone. Out the window."

"What even _was_ that movie?!" Blaine cries while grabbing a tissue, definitely due to allergies and not because he's been holding back tears since they left the movie theatre. "Steve just. . . he just. . . I can't even say what he did, it's so bad." he blows his nose, rather loudly for allergies.

"And _Tony_ , with Morgan. Gosh, I wanted to hug that little girl. And Pepper. Oh my gosh, _Pepper_." Kurt joins in, turning off his engine and settling the keys in lap. They're both staring at Kurts house like it's a long ways away and not just a couple feet.

"The _time travel_. God, that was just—"

"See? _This_ is exactly why I don't like movies with time travel, they make my head hurt and it's just a good plot device cause _no one can make sense of it_."

"Kurt, I love you, but I can't handle your time travel rant right now."

"Right, sorry. I don't think I can even give it properly now, anyway."

They sit in silence.

"But the _end_ —" Kurt starts again slowly.

"The end was so worth, oh my gosh." Blaine agrees, head bobbing up and down, his curls now free of their gel helmet and the Loki helmet, since Blaine passive aggressively through all the extra things he was wearing to the back seat. "The portal scene! And with the hammer?! I'd watch that scene over and over and never get bored."

"If only Nat though." Kurt says, and they both frown.

"We didn't even get to see her fight! Or kick Thanos's ass! What the hell was that, Marvel?" Blaine cries at no one in particular.

"Honestly," Kurt agrees, but then gets a smirk on his face. "America's Ass though. . ."

"Okay, while that's valid. . . . Adam Levine's is better."

" _Blaine_!"

"I said what I said."

"I can't talk about this with you right now."

"Yeah," Blaine nods, slumping in his seat. "We can't turn on each other now."

"Precisely."

Silence came over then again. Until Kurts phone buzzed.

"It's my dad." he says, already typing back. "He said he can see my car parked and wants us to stop making out and get inside."

"But we're not making out!"

"I know," Kurt says, very aware of that fact as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "Come on. Let's go drop vague hints about the movie in front of my dad and Finn and drive them _crazy_."

"It'd be my pleasure." Blaine grins, unbuckling as well, and steals a quick kiss before they get out of the car. "Hey,Kurt. Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I love you three thousand."

If Kurt could melt into a mushy puddle of goo, he would've done so right at that moment as he responds, "Three thousand? That's crazy." he's also grinning as they both get out of the car and walk toward the front door. "But, me too, Blaine, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu in the comments if u want to rant about Marvel, cuz i'm down.
> 
> also, there's a deleted scene that i'm saying exists now where Blaine sits for a good five minutes arguing that, no, Pepper Potts doesn't look like Holly Holiday, Kurt, that's crazy talk.


End file.
